


Hold On

by tornwillow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornwillow/pseuds/tornwillow





	1. Chapter 1

I miss him.

I miss him so much.

“Lance?” a voice said from behind. “What is it, Allura?” Lance replied monotonously.

Lance was thinking. Thinking about lots of things. That chick he saw at the convenience store, the tv show he was trying to watch, how freaking hot the living room was. But never him. Never. Never again.

Allura frowned. She was worried for her younger brother. All he ever did was lock himself in his room. This situation right now was quite rare, him being in the living room and all. “Lunch is ready.” she said as gentle as she could. Lance winced nevertheless. They all treated him this way. Like he was fragile as fuck. As if he was some kind of broken porcelain teacup. They started being this way since….since…

“Just a sec. I’ll wait till the advertisements come up. You go on ahead without me.” Lance said.

Allura sighed but she allowed him to mope. That was all she could do for him. She knew all too well why he acted like this. So aloof. So socially unattached. She hoped it’d change. Tomorrow was the first day of his last year of highschool. He’d be forced to go out. He’d be forced to talk to other people. Forced to try and live again.

Lance was left alone in the living room as Allura followed his request. He was glad she left. Glad he was alone now. He didn’t want Allura to know.He didn’t want he to know that he couldn’t see the tv anymore. He couldn’t see through the tears.


	2. Him

Lance was getting teary-eyed.

It was too cliché for him to have these tears of joy but he couldn’t help it. It was hard not to be this happy when he was with him.

“Stop it~! All your jokes and puns make no sense!” Lance said through his laughter as he covered his ears.

“Then wire you laughing so hard then, love?”, his voice was oozing with amusement.

“Lotor~”Lance whined. He wasn’t supposed to be this loud.

They were inside a school bus for goodness sake. Good thing they were the only people inside as of the moment, aside from the bus driver of course. They were always the first ones to board the vehicle in the morning. They lived at the outskirts of the city, near the first bus stop on the route to their school was. So they always had a few minutes to themselves.

Lotor chuckled. He found it blissfully amusing to hear Lance’s loud laughter. The occasional snorts were also nice to hear. And the mere fact that he was the reason for Lance’s joy. It made him loads happier.

“You should probably pipe down a little. You’re probably driving the driver crazy~” Lotor joked.

“Now that’s just pathetic.”, Lance chuckled. Lotor pouted, a bit hurt from the comment. And of course Lance noticed. He noticed a lot more about Lotor now. The way his brows arched whenever he asked a question, the way he curled his lips when he was thinking too much, the way his eyes sparkled at the mention of cotton candy. Maybe it was because Lance liked observing him. Staring at Lotor’s face was already a hobby of Lance’s.

“Awww. Did I hurt your feelings? Sorry, babe.”, Lance said as he reached his hand out to caress the pouty-face’s cheek.

Lotor stuck out his tongue adamantly the same time as the bus came to a stop.

 

Another student boarded the bus.

Lance sat alone at the rear. He had his hood on. It obscured most of his face. He was listening to chillstep, leaning casually on his seat. He liked music. It served lots of purpose. It could be for education, parties, or for simply trying to get one’s mind off of some particular things. Lance knew full well he wasn’t doing that. He wasn’t trying to get his mind off of…

He sat up straight and tore his headset away from his ears.

“Tsk.” He resorted to staring at the bus window. The bus was moving again, back to rolling down silent streets, picking up miserable teenagers with their miserable lives.

 

Lance felt a little bit better as he saw familiar houses. They were at this picket-fence village. The kind of village you’d think a unicorn would live in, colorful paint and flowers and all. He felt better. He was near Hunk’s bus stop. Lance’s best friend contributed a lot to the maintenance of his sanity. Lance couldn’t imagine a world without Hunk. A world with another important person…gone. He waited impatiently, tapping his shoe against the bus’s floor as he prayed for the bus driver to go a bit faster.

A few more block till he sees his friend. Lance was far too filled with excitement. So it hurt. It hurt when he stared out the window, expecting the bus to stop. Instead, it passed by Hunk’s vacant bus stop. Lance put on his headset and leaned back on his seat again.

 


	3. Lottery

“I’m so so so sorry!” Hunk said he took Lance into a  bear hug. “Mom got excited and just brought me to school really early dude. And she was giving me paper bag snacks with cookies and some fruits inside and I felt embarrassed but you know how Mom is. She’s very persistent and like I have to be a good son and just let her fuss over me, right?”

“Sure, whatever.” Lance said against Hunk’s chest. It made no sense to try and pry himself from the huge fluffball’s embrace. Hunk looked innocent and all but he had the strength of two grown body-builders. So Lance just waited for Hunk to let go.

And he did.

“We have Spanish together after the first period, isn’t that great? I have Engineering up first. What’s yours?” Hunk said. Expect the guy to keep a dead conversation going.

“Mathematics.” Lance said monotonously. Lance had no hate for the subject. He just didn’t find any of what they were learning in it any useful to real life unless of course you wanted to be an engineer or something like Hunk did. Lance just wanted things simple. He had a knack for PE though. It required less brainwork and it made him sweat a lot. Sweating felt good.

“Ooh, nice. It’s a few minutes till the bell rings so…see ya later?” Hunk said as he unconsciously fidgeted with his backpack straps. He was clearly excited to start the day.

Lance nodded. He didn’t feel like talking this early in the morning. He…didn’t feel like talking at all.

Hunk nodded as well. He knew Lance didn’t wanna talk. He just flashed one of his genuine smiles, ruffling Lance hair with his left hand before skipping through the crowded locker hall.

As best friends, Lance and Hunk had, of course, rented lockers next to each other. Hunk’s locker was as organized as a locker could get. Well, Lance’s wasn’t messy, but he didn’t really make an effort to make it highly presentable. He also didn’t make an effort to clean it before summer break started. He’d very soon realize that that’d be one of the most stupid decisions he’d ever make.

He realized as soon as he opened his locker and saw…

His junior prom photo-opt with…with…

 

_It was as cliché as ever. Lance looked like the blushing bride, staring up at his prom partner. Lotor was the tall oh-so-dashing prince charming, smiling as he looked away in embarrassment. Pidge snapped a photo and shooed the couple away._

_“I like your tux.” Lotor said for lack of better words to say._

_Lance chuckled. “You’ve been with me for like half an hour now, having picked me up with that new car of yours...” Lance said as he reached for the other’s hand, intertwining their fingers._

_“Ermm…it was dark in the car….” Lotor said as an excuse. He blushed at the feeling of their palms against each other. It wasn’t their first time to hold hands of course. It had been approximately nine months since Lotor confessed, and yes, he counted._

_He never imagined that Lance would reciprocate. Nor did he think he’d actually confess to Lance in the first place. He didn’t quite like Lance before._

_Lotor just so happened to enter the wrong building. He had wanted to go the campus library, instead he went into an empty gym. Well, a–not-entirely-empty gym. He had seen Lance running around the court. He wasn’t doing anything else. Just, running. Lance had not seemed to be aware of Lotor’s presence. That mere fact had pissed Lotor off. Lotor found himself staring for minutes as Lance ran. He had realized that Lance had not been able to see nor hear Lotor for the fact that he wore his headset and looked at the ground the whole time. Lotor ended up leaving the gym. And he had eventually found the library._

_It had boggled Lotor’s mind for some reason, that Lance could be so uncaring. But what boggled his mind more was that Lance didn’t act the same way outside the gym. He was popular, especially among the ladies. Cheerleaders adored him. Lotor was also ogled upon by women but they never were public about their crush on him. Meanwhile, Lance had an entire club of fangirl and fanboys._

_Lotor didn’t like it. Was Lance pretending to be something he wasn’t? He…he seemed so different. Lotor saw the furrow between his brows as he ran around in the gym. But outside…Lotor saw the dimples on Lance’s cheek as he wore his loop-sided smirk, the movement of his lashes as he winked at the unsuspecting girls and boy. But…as time passed by…Lotor saw…_

_He saw how Lance’s fist would clench when a fight was going on. He saw how Lance’s smile would break for a few seconds. He saw how Lance blinked away tears._

_Lotor had also observed how Lance found it difficult to break an admirer’s heart. Lots of people confessed to the guy, and Lotor saw him reject some. Lotor didn’t stalk Lance. He wasn’t some kind of freak that’d go to lengths just to know every move Lance’d make, but there were some times when Lotor just happened to pass by. He saw people giving Lance roses of various colors, letter envelopes of different designs, chocolates of different brands. Never did any of them leave Lance looking heart-broken. Lance did quite a job rejecting each confession without stepping on the other’s heart. But Lotor saw how Lance clenched his jaw and sighed as he watched them go away. He didn’t like rejecting them, Lotor had concluded._

_Lotor, for some freakin’ reason, decided to give it a go. He just wanted to experiment, or so at least he thought. He just wanted to know how Lance did a great a job with rejecting people. Alas, Lotor had been rejected. It was to be expected. They weren’t really that close. They haven’t even really met yet._

_But…Lotor didn’t stop at one confession, like all the other people did. He came back again and again and again…He…realized he had fallen in love…_

_“Heeey…Babe? You’re getting lost in your thoughts again~” Lance whined._

_“Oh, sorry ‘bout that, love. I was just thinking…” Lotor said as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Lance pouted. “What were you thinking about?” Lance said as he slowly lead Lotor toward the bleachers. Yep, the prom was held at the exact same gym where Lotor first saw Lance. Of course Lance already knew about it. It had been tons of fun watching Lotor talk about it in embarrassment._

_As they reached the bleachers, Lotor decided to sit down. “Us.” he finally replied._

_“What about us?” Lance said as he sat beside his lover. It was pathetic, but he had to admit even to himself, that Lotor’s reply gave him the butterflies._

_Lotor sighed then looked at Lance with so much love oozing form his eyes. “I...I guess I’m lucky…”_

_Lance didn’t need to ask. Lotor always thought he was the lucky party of this relationship they had when in fact Lance felt like he won the lottery. Lance felt so happy that Lotor didn’t stop with just one confession._

Now...he wasn't so sure anymore.


	4. Some loner

It was too loud, Lance thought. He was already at the cafeteria, waiting for Hunk to finish with his last class. Lance has done this three times, because it was already the third day of school.

Lance poked at his mac and cheese. He liked mac and cheese. He just didn’t have an appetite for it as of the moment. He decided to take a sip of water. Gosh, where was Hunk?

“Sorry I’m late.” said a voice that didn’t belong to Hunk.

“Oh. Pidge. It’s you.” Lance said, his voice monotonous as ever.

“At least pretend that you’re happy to see me, dummy.” Pidge said as she put her tray on the table. She sat across Lance, adjusting her glasses.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you return those glasses to Matt?” Lance said as he poked at a piece of pasta.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “He’s not asking for them. He doesn’t need them.” Pidge said.

“Ass—“

“Oh hey guys!” Hunk exclaimed when he was only two tables away. He was carrying his tray. It had a variety of food. Of course.

Lance started eating. He didn’t want a barrage of health advice from his best friend.

“Oooh mac and cheese, Lance? What a nice choice, but you gotta eat more than that y’know. Pidge, you gotta stop eating cookies for lunch.” Hunk said, giving a barrage of healthy advice nonetheless.

“I had chocolate chip yesterday, this is oatmeal.” Pidge said before taking a bite off her cookie.

“Oh, okay.” Hunk said, deciding not to argue with the gremlin. A wise choice in any situation.

Lance continued playing with his food, admiring the viscosity of the cheese. Viscosity. He learned that during physics class. Physics class…

Hunk noticed Lance’s behaviour and sighed. Hunk looked away to let Lance be only to see Pidge looking at Lance with concern. Hunk couldn’t help but smile. Pidge pretended to not care about Lance, but in truth, she did. She just thought that Lance wanted to be treated the same way he was treated before…

Good thing Hunk was naturally so caring when it came to Lance, fussing over him and all. The kid needed to be fussed over. Ever since that day.

Lance let his attention leave his plate of barely eaten food. He looked around the cafeteria. It was the same as usual. All was as it normally was. The jock was with the jocks, the cheerleader was with the cheerleader. But there was something…off. The loners seemed…one too many.

There was a poorly dressed guy sitting alone at one of the cafeteria’s few small tables. He was pale, almost sickly looking. His hair was…not from this century.

Lance thought the hair was the most baffling part about the guy…till he noticed.

The loner was drinking orange juice. With a small white mug. And a bendy straw… _a bendy straw._

“Hey Lance. You okay buddy?” Hunk said.

“Uh…y-yeah. Yeah. Of course.” Lance said, immediately facing Hunk.

“You were staring…found something interesting?” Hunk asked with genuine curiosity.

Lance was thinking about a certain bendy straw as he said, “No. Not at all.”


	5. Unexpected encounters

“So early in the morning and you’re already nagging,” Keith said.

He was sitting on the passenger seat. He had his adoptive brother as his driver, Shiro.

“I am not nagging. I’m just reminding you. It’s a tough world out there,” Shiro said.

“I’ve been in high school for over five years now. I think I know how _tough_ the world is, Shiro.”, Keith said. Shiro was spouting some crap about trying to make friends, the no-man-is-an-island kind of shit. Keith had been in school for so long. For the same amount of time, he has not gained a single friend _._ He was the typical loner.

“Here.”, Shiro said as he handed Keith his weekly packet of disposable bendy straws. Keith has learned to keep his mouth shut for this part. No complaints. Shiro insisted, no, _demanded_ for Keith to use disposable bendy straws. Shiro always reminded Keith of how weak his immune system was. It was better to use the straws in the cafeteria, to avoid any illness. Keith didn’t have the right to oppose. He did get sick easily.

Keith sighed and took the packet. “Can I go out _now_?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded and said, “Okay.” As soon as he finished uttering the word, Keith had already opened the car door and was starting to hop out. “Have fun!” Shiro said right before Keith closed the door.

 

Lance was walking along the locker hall and through the congregation of teenagers, his head bowed down as he stared at the ground. He was still as unenthusiastic as ever, but his fans weren’t. Despite his change in character, they still adored Lance. He was still one of the famous guys in school. However, not many people approach him nowadays due to the aura he emits. But his followers think of the change as Lance becoming cooler, having more chill and all. Girls giggled as Lance passed by. Men whispered. Still, no one dared talking to him.

It was unfortunate that someone decided to walk in the same way as Lance did, towards Lance’s direction at that. As expected, their intersection led to quite a clash, their heads bumping onto each other.

“Ow!” Lance exclaimed as he recoiled for a second. He was rubbing at his head as he blinked the pain away. He noticed things on the floor…many things…many…bendy straws?

“What the heck is wrong with you?”, an annoyed voice said.

 

Lance finally looked up, ready to retort. But he wavered as he saw the person in front of him.

_Oh…bendy straws…_

“I sense drama~,” a familiar voice said from behind Lance. Lance had been hoping that this day would not arrive so soon. But it has, and he was to suffer.

“Well…if it isn’t _Loverboy,_ ” Ezor said, finally beside Lance.

“Bug off, will you?” Lance groaned.

“Don’t you want your _ex_ ’s close friend to come and greet ya? Is it…uncomfortable..?” Ezor said, emphasizing every syllable of the last word she uttered.

“I have not time for you,” Lance said.

Ezor put her fingertips against her chest in an effort to express fake hurt. “I am extremely offended,” She said, although unlikely true.

Lance rolled his eyes and turned away. He still had to deal with...

The guy has disappeared, leaving his bendy straws. Lance sighed.

“Where’s the rest of the gang, hm?” Lance said, resorting to interacting with the oh- so-annoying being.

“Busy. Speaking of which, I, being a person of such importance, have some matters to attend to as well so…catch ya later~,” Ezor said as she went down the hallway way like a freakin’ pageant queen.

 

 


	6. A poem, a song, or maybe just some thoughts stuck in my head

I’d rather see you gone

than feel your arms around me,

holding me tightly with your thoughts.

Your thoughts of pity.

 

I’d rather feel the pain

Of losing you forever.

I don’t wanna hear all of your words.

Your words of pity.

 

I see the truth;

no love in your eyes as I we say 'good night'.

I’ll break this soon;

my heart that you’ll keep until I say ‘goodbye’.

 

I'd rather say it's all fine

than fill you with my sadness.

This time I won't reach out for your hand. 

Your hand that you hold out for me.

 

I'm sorry I kept you, sorry I held on too long.

I'm sorry for loving you, believing to you I belonged.

To love you was all that I had.

Now that's gone.

To love you was all that I had.

Was that wrong?

 

I know the truth;

the love and the lies, hidden in the night.

I'll break this soon;

the promise we kept..the promise of no 'goodbye's.


End file.
